Die Verdächtige
by Sophie Marie Fredrickson
Summary: Holly is suspected to have committed a murder, Gail does not want to believe the evidence. Drama unfolds. Suddenly, both women are confronted with their feeling towards each other.


Gail Peck and Holly Steward Fanfiction

Mature content

Idea/Plot:

„I just want Holly to be a suspected criminal and the evidence against her is overwhelming and Gail can't believe it and Holly has to be taken in for questioning." -werefoxie

**Die Verdächtige**

Chapter One

Gail dug her nails into the chair she was sitting on. The interrogation room seemed all too familiar, she could not avert her thoughts from the brunette sitting in front of her. Dr. Holly Steward, 31, suspected of having dealt with drugs and of shooting a dealer in the chest. First degree murder and drug-dealing would keep her in jail for the next 30 years at least as the evidence was strikingly water proof. Oliver Shaw paced around in the background, satisfied of being able to question the suspect and teasing Gail Peck at the same time. Holly watched Gail's every move, her solid breathing, her fake expression. She looked right through the facade.

„Where were you, march 2nd, 3:56 am?"

„At home. Like I usually do, sleeping in my bed. And yes, I was alone", she fixated Gail as her lips formed into a smirk. She could not have looked more smug. She earned a glare.

„No one can confirm that, I assume?"

„Yes officer" she looked down Gail's cleavage at that. Biting her lip in a nervous habit, she did not avert her gaze from the piercing blue eyes in front of her. However, Gail did not fail to notice.

„Could you please enlighten me, what is going on here?"

„You are suspected of first degree murder and dealing with drugs"

„I'm what...?!" 

„You heard me, Dr. Steward"

Dr Steward, she thought, how bad cop-ish from her. The officer put some of the photographs from the crime scene down on the table, including some showing the victim. Oliver leaned over until he was on eye level with Holly.

„You know that guy?"

He pointed towards one of the pictures. It showed a Hispanic man, probably around 23, with a gigantic stain of blood just below his sternum.

„No, I have never seen, nor spoken to this man. His internal bleeding must have been massive, though. The bullet, I assume, must have ripped his aorta. Look at that"

She turned the picture for Oliver to see.

„There, and there. This photo alone shows, that this was not an average gun..."

Holly geeked out upon the photographs, obviously attempting to distract the officers. Gail watched her, as she walked Oliver through the procedure of balistics. How her lips moved, how she occasionally licked them, how she fiddled with her glasses. Nervous habit. Gail's lungs were filled with heat. She felt it hard to breathe. Not only because this woman was mesmerizing – the blue light from outside made her skin shine – but because the evidence was not at all something to get aroused over.

„Holly – stop it! – do you even realize..."

Gail stood up, walking around Holly. She came to a halt behind her, laying her hands on Holly's firm shoulders, bending over and whispering in her ear.

„Now tell me what _really_ happened that night"

„Oh god..."

Suddenly Holly was very aware of the time and place she was getting turned on at. Gail had that affect on her, and she hated it. But of course, she did not _hate_ it.

„Guys, I really don't know what you are talking about"

„Well, that's funny. Since we found _your _DNA on the victims clothes. _Maybe_ you weren't sleeping - alone - in your bed"

„You certainly are very interested in me sleeping alone, in my bed" 

That smirk again. Gail glared at Oliver, who leaned against a wall in the back. He got the hint, and left the women alone.

„Holly listen, really, the evidence is quite solid. We hold everything against you"

„WE?"

„Yes, Holly, 15."

„You think I'm a murderer?" 

„I don't know what to think at this point"

„Gail..."

Gail retreated back to her seat across from Holly. Oh god, don't look at me like that, she thought. A bolt of warmth settled between her legs. Sometimes her sadistic side got the better of Gail. She imagined how she'd tie Holly up, and had her fun with the woman. Again, this very sexual characteristic scared Gail sometimes. Aside from Holly being a woman, she had incredible insecurities about wanting to have her way with this particular woman.

„Did you know, that after 10 cycles of polymerase chain reaction 1034 fragments of DNA are replicated? And did you know, that every well-eqipped laboratory would be able to perform a PCR in a very short amount of time and with little DNA resource? It does not surprise me at all, that someone might have gone through their DNA samples and planted the seed..." 

Holly was quite angry, since her trust in the officer across from her was damaged.

„So your are saying – this is ridiculous by the way – that someone did that science thing and committed a murder _just_ to get back at you?"

„Yes."

Gail chuckled. She looked at Holly „don't give me bullshit" and snorted. The pathologist stayed stoic.

„Well, and why would someone do that?"

„Hm, I don't know, maybe to threaten me into passing through top secret insight into a certain police station."

Gail gasped and turned the tape off.

„Do even realize what you just said" She glared daggers at the suspect.

„Do even realize what you accuse me of?"

Gail did not know what to say. Her shift had begun with a call from Oliver, who waited for her at the crime scene. It was a mere coincidence, that the evidence from the scene was not brought to Holly, but to a different laboratory, since the crime happened far outside town. The evidence had been delivered to the closest lab.

It occurred to her, holding the results from that lab in her hands, that she might have been fooled by Holly. That Holly put on an act. She was torn between the evidence, that clearly told her the story of Holly being a murderess, and between her relationship to the doctor. She knew, that if Oliver had been aware of their relationship, she would not have been assigned to that case. She wouldn't have had the opportunity of finding out herself. She believed in Holly's innocence, yet she needed to fulfil her duty as a police officer. She was deeply involved with Holly, yet she could not trust her feelings completely.

„Ok, I don't think we are getting anywhere. We will keep you under surveillance, Holly. Anything else you want to tell me?" The tape was still turned off. She watched Holly's face getting closer, the woman leaned forward.


End file.
